parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Marshall's Clues Videography
Home video releases of Marshall's Clues. =VHS= *''Story Time'' Episodes **"Marshall's Story Time" **"What Story Does Marshall Want to Play?" *''Arts and Crafts'' Episodes **"Adventures in Art (Marshall's Clues)" **"What Does Marshall Want to Make?" *''Big, Marshall and Just for You! Volume 1'' Episodes **"Marshall's Story Time" **"What Story Does Marshall Want to Play?" **"Adventures in Art (Marshall's Clues)" **"What Does Marshall Want to Make?" *''Marshall's Birthday'' Episodes **"Marshall's Birthday" *''Rhythm & Marshall'' Episodes **"Marshall Wants to Play a Song Game" **"What Does Marshall Want to Do On a Rainy Day?" *''ABC's & 123's'' Episodes **"Marshall's ABCs" **"Math! (Marshall's Clues)" *''Back to Basics'' Episodes **"Marshall Wants to Play a Song Game" **"What Does Marshall Want to Do On a Rainy Day?" **"Marshall's ABCs" **"Math! (Marshall's Clues)" *''Marshall's Big Treasure Hunt'' Episodes **"Marshall's Big Treasure Hunt" **"Marshall's News" *''Big, Marshall and Just for You! Volume 2'' Episodes **"Marshall's Big Treasure Hunt" **"Marshall's News" **"Marshall's Birthday" *''Marshall's Discoveries'' Episodes **"What Experiment Does Marshall Want to Try?" **"What Does Marshall Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?" *''Marshall's Big Pajama Party'' Episodes **"Marshall's Big Pajama Party" **"What Was Marshall's Dream About?" *''Big, Marshall and Just for You! Volume 3'' Episodes **"Marshall's Big Pajama Party" **"What Was Marshall's Dream About?" **"What Experiment Does Marshall Want to Try?" **"What Does Marshall Want to Make Out of Recycled Things?" *''Marshall's Safari'' Episodes **"Animal Behavior (Marshall's Clues)" **"Nurture (Marshall's Clues)" *''Rubble Comes Over'' Episodes **"Rubble Comes Over" **"What Does Marshall Want to Do With His Picture?" *''Big, Marshall and Just for You! Volume 4'' Episodes **"Rubble Comes Over" **"What Does Marshall Want to Do With His Picture?" **"Animal Behavior (Marshall's Clues)" **"Nurture (Marshall's Clues)" *''Stop, Look and Listen!'' Episodes **"What Did Marshall See?" **"What's That Sound? (Marshall's Clues)" *''Marshall's Big Musical Movie'' Episodes **'"'Marshall's Big Musical Movie" Bonus Features **Music Videos: "I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be" and "There It Is" *''All Kinds of Signs'' Episodes **'"'Signs (Marshall's Clues)"''' **"Geography (Marshall's Clues)" *''Big, Marshall and Just for You! Volume 5'' '''Episodes **"What Did Marshall See?" **"What's That Sound? (Marshall's Clues)" **"Signs (Marshall's Clues)" **"Geography (Marshall's Clues)" *''Playtime with Cali the Cat'' Episodes **'"'Marshall's Big Mystery" **"Cali Misses Her Friend" *''Cafe Marshall'' Episodes **"Cafe Marshall" **"Snack Time (Marshall's Clues)" *''Marshall's Big Holiday'' Episodes **'"Marshall's Big Holiday" **"A Snowy Day (Marshall's Clues)" *''Marshall's Big News Volume 1: Read All About It!'' Episodes **"What's New, Marshall?" **"Marshall's New Place" *''Marshall's Big News Volume 2: The Baby's Here!'' Episodes **"Katie and Ryder Day" **"The Baby's Here! (Marshall's Clues)" *''Telling Time with Marshall'' Episodes **'"'Marshall's Surprise at Two O'Clock" **"What Time is it for Marshall?" *''Reading with Marshall'' Episodes **'"Words (Marshall's Clues)" **"Marshall's Book Nook" *''Big, Marshall and Just for You! Volume 6'' Episodes **'"Words (Marshall's Clues)" **"Marshall's Book Nook" **"Marshall's Surprise at Two O'Clock" **"What Time is it for Marshall?" *''Big, Marshall and Just for You! Volume 7'' Episodes **'"What's New, Marshall?" **"Marshall's New Place" **''"Katie and Ryder Day"'' **''"The Baby's Here! (Marshall's Clues)" *''Meet Daizy! Episodes' **"Daizy's First Day" **"Daizy Gets a Clue" *''It's Daizy Time!'' Episodes **'"Dora Goes to College" **"The Big Book About Us (Marshall's Clues)" *''100th Episode Celebration'' Episodes **"The Marshall's Clues 100th Episode Celebration!" **"Daizy's Surprise Party" *''Marshall's Big Band'' Episodes **'"Marshall's Big Band" **"Bedtime Business (Marshall's Clues)" *''Shapes and Colors'' Episodes **'"Shape Searchers (Marshall's Clues)" **"Colors Everywhere! (Marshall's Clues)" *''Marshall Takes You to School'' Episodes **'"Marshall Takes You to School" **"Numbers Everywhere! (Marshall's Clues)" *''Marshall's First Holiday'' Episodes **'"Marshall's First Holiday" **"Daizy's Surprise Party" *''Classic Clues'' Episodes **'"Marshall's School" **"Something to Do, Marshall" *''Marshall Talks'' Episodes **'"'The Legend of the Polka Dot Dalmatian" **"Love Day (Marshall's Clues)" *''Marshallstock'' Episodes **'"'Marshallstock" **"Skidoo Adventure (Marshall's Clues)" *''Marshall's Jobs'' Episodes **"Occupations (Marshall's Clues)" **"Marshall Goes to the Doctor" =DVD= *''Marshall's Big Musical Movie'' Episodes **"Marshall's Big Musical Movie" *'Bonus Features' **'"I Can Be Anything That I Wanna Be" Music Video **"There It Is" Music Video **Backstage at Marshall's Clues **Who Am I? Guessing Game **2 Marshall's Clues DVD-Rom Games ***Instrument Sound Matching ***Water Xylophone *''Get to Know Daizy!'' Episodes **'"Daizy's First Day" **"Daizy Gets a Clue" **"Dora Goes to College" **"The Big Book About Us (Marshall's Clues)" **"The Marshall's Clues 100th Episode Celebration! (Bonus) *'Bonus Features' **'Nick Jr. Parents' Guide *''Marshall's Big Band'' Episodes **'"Marshall's Big Band" **"Bedtime Business (Marshall's Clues)" **"Marshall Wants to Play a Song Game" **"What Does Marshall Want to Do On a Rainy Day?" *'Bonus Features' **'Nick Jr. Parents' Guide *''Shapes and Colors'' Episodes **"Shape Searchers (Marshall's Clues)" **"Colors Everywhere! (Marshall's Clues)" **"Adventures in Art (Marshall's Clues)" **"What Does Marshall Want to Make?" *'Bonus Features' **'Nick Jr. Parents' Guide **Blue - The Friend Who's Always With You! *''Marshall Takes You to School'' Episodes **'"Marshall Takes You to School" **"Numbers Everywhere! (Marshall's Clues)" **"Marshall's ABCs" **"Math! (Marshall's Clues)" *'Bonus Features' **'Marshall's School Search Game **Blue - The Friend Who's Always With You! *''Marshall's First Holiday'' Episodes **'"Marshall's First Holiday" **"Daizy's Surprise Party" **"Marshall's Big Holiday" **"A Snowy Day (Marshall's Clues)" *'Bonus Features' **'"Baby Marshall's First Snowy Holiday" Game **Blue - The Friend Who's Always With You! *Classic Clues Episodes **'"Marshall's School" **"Something to Do, Marshall" **"Rhyme Time (Marshall's Clues)" **"Puppets (Marshall's Clues)" *'Bonus Features' **"Marshall's Poetry Class" Game **Blue - The Friend Who's Always With You! *''Marshall Talks'' Episodes **'"The Legend of the Polka Dot Dalmatian" **"Love Day (Marshall's Clues)" **"Marshall's Big Mystery" **"Cali Misses Her Friend" *'Bonus Features' **'"'''Welcome to M-M-M Marshall's Room!" Game **"Friends Song" **"Roaring Lessons" **Nick Jr. Baby Video Sneak Peek *''Marshallstock Episodes **"'Marshallstock" **"Skidoo Adventure (Marshall's Clues)" **"Morning Music (Marshall's Clues)" **"A Surprise Guest (Marshall's Clues)" *'Bonus Features' **'Marshallstock Song Lyrics **Marshall's Room Spots **Nick Jr. Baby Video Sneak Peek *''Marshall's Jobs'' Episodes **'"Occupations (Marshall's Clues)" **"Marshall Goes to the Doctor" **"Mechanics! (Marshall's Clues)" **"Playing Store (Marshall's Clues)" *''Marshall's Biggest Stories'' Episodes **'"Marshall's Birthday" **"Marshall's Big Treasure Hunt" **"Marshall's Big Pajama Party" **"Rubble Gets Glasses" **"Dora Goes to College" **"Marshall Takes You to School" **"The Legend of the Polka Dot Dalmatian" **"Snacktime Playdate (Marshall's Room)" *'Bonus Features' **'Marshall's Memory Photos **2 Marshall's Room Shorts =See Also= *Marshall's Room Videography Category:Blue's Clues Tv Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Spoofs Category:Blue's Clues TV Shows Category:Home Videos Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:VHS Collection Category:DVD Collection Category:Nick Jr. Female Style